Chosen One
by Master Shorty 11
Summary: Historia is a Queen. And, every Queen needs suitors, right? To bad the mischevious Captain complicates things.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:**_ Okay, this was something that I have been thinking about… XD Also, lonie (Guest) Glad you like my Stories. And, yes. I do remember you.

It was time for Queen Historia's suitors. She was of age and apparently, they said she needed an heir. So, the Queen thought, why not? If she didn't think they would be a good King, she would not choose them and call it off.

Historia blinked as the man before her had dark curly hair that bounced whenever he moved.

Levi didn't like him.

The man had such a pretty boy face.

Jean didn't care for him.

The man's eyes looked at Historia with delight.

Eren despised him.

His fingers looked trimmed perfectly.

Armin hated him with all of his heart.

His suit looked amazingly done.

Connie wanted the name of that tailor!

"Your majesty, you are of age to get married," the man said with a bow as Historia raised an eyebrow, adjusting her crown. Darn! This crown was heavy.

Levi frowned. "Who would you recommend?" he asked, leaning up against the wall and looking the guy up and down. Yeah. This guy couldn't take care of Historia. The Queen needed someone to help her.

The man smirked. "Well, I don't mean to point fingers, but, I could help the beautiful woman standing before me," he stated reaching out and grabbing Historia's hand and about to kiss, it only for Mikasa to calmly smack it away.

Mikasa narrowed her eyes, glaring at the man who gulped. "You're not worthy to touch the gorgeous goddess' hand," she said bluntly and calmly as the man scowled, getting ready to protest until Levi stepped in.

"Hm… let me tell you this; the Survey Corps is filled with eligible young men who could be fit to be King," the Captain stated as he gestured to the men who were right behind him. "We got: Eren, Armin, Jean, Connie, and, myself."

The man frowned as he clenched his fist. "Listen here, Captain," the man started, scowling at Levi as he pushed his black curly hair that Levi hated so much out of his face. "You are not a royal. I have looks, class, and manners. What do you and your, eh, scouts have?"

"Well, sir," Eren said with a slight laugh. "Do you have guts?" he asked as he took out his sword.

"Have you ever stared down the mouth of a hungry Titan?" Armin asked putting his hands on his hips, glaring at the man.

"Did you even come close to getting your arms ripped off by a Titan?" Jean asked looking the man up and down as he looked at Connie who should say something epic.

Connie just shrugged. "I have no words. To be honest, I wasn't even listening to any of you," he said bluntly closing his eyes only to earn a whack from Sasha.

Eren laughed only for Connie to conk him on the head so hard, it knocked him out. Jean just blinked in surprised as Eren was down on the ground. Out like a light.

Eren groaned as he got up, rubbing his head. He could hear Historia wondering out loud who she should pick to be a suitor. He nearly snorted at the thought of anyone being king.

Historia looked at the rest of the boys who were pointing to themselves whispering 'me'. Even Armin was doing it. The only ones who weren't doing it were Levi, who was just leaning against the wall looking at his nails, and Eren.

Historia just blinked as she looked at Levi. Who, somehow, looked dashing. The Queen giggled as she walked up to Levi and took his hands. The Captain frowned in confusion. "I choose…" she said trailing off and gazing into Levi's eyes. "You!" she cheered booping Levi's nose who raised an eyebrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hm.. not my best work, but, here it is. The Second Chapter. XD Enjoy.

* * *

Levi blinked and then smiled. "Very well then. Let us marry," he stated holding her hands as Historia blushed. Eren just stared with his jaw dropped to the floor.

"Levi!" Jean yelled pointing an accusing finger at the former Captain, who was now, apparently, king. "You villian!" he screamed as Levi narrowed his eyes and Historia looked like she was going to behead Jean.

"Is it a crime to confess your love to someone?" Levi asked as Connie was nodding to everything he said. "I think not," the black haired man finished, kissing Historia's hand.

"Yes," Historia started as she strode up to Eren who gulped, thinking what did he do wrong? He didn't say anything about her choosing Levi! "You look confused," she said sharply. "Why is that?"

Eren felt beads of sweat roll down his face. No doubt that she was a Goddess! But, she was also downright scary when she narrows her eyes like that. "N-no. Not confused at all! Please don't hurt me!" the Titan shifter protested, but then realized Levi was gone.

Connie frowned in confusion. "Where did your hubby go, Queen?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. Everyone turned around as they saw Levi come out in all his glory. Levi was wearing a Blue cape with fur on the ends, he wore a red shirt with brown pants and expensive boots. On his head, was a gold crown.

Sasha frowned. "How did he change so fast?!" she asked, feeling like something was up. The answer to that question was: No one knows.

"You," Levi started pointing at Eren who still looked confused. Whatever the boy did, it must've been bad. Wait, how was Levi King when he and the Queen didn't even get married yet? 

"Me?" the Titan Shifter asked pointing to himself. Right now, Eren was sweating like a pig. He felt like something was wrong…

Levi took out a pole and put Eren in handcuffs. "Since I am King, I believe that you need a punishment," he stated coldly as Eren frowned.

"What did I do?!" the Titan shifter yelled feeling like he was going to turn into a Titan and kill the King. But, then he would have to face the wrath of an angry Historia who killed her old man…

"You killed some people in Trost," the 'King' answered as he took out a cane and Eren escorted into a room for some unknown reason.

Right when Eren was about to get kicked in the face, it what as if time stopped. And, Eren found himself on the floor, the same moment when Connie hit him on the head. Historia looked worried along with everyone else in the room.

"What happened?" he moaned as Historia just put her hands on her hips. He looked around the room seeing that Levi wasn't in his 'King' outfit and that the man was still there saying about how he should be the one to be King. "Queen Historia, who did you chose?"

Historia frowned. "Eren, I didn't choose anyone yet. But, thanks for reminding me!" she cheered as she pointed at Levi jokingly as both she and the captain smirked.

"We shall get married right away," Levi started with a wink as Historia laughed. Eren just watched them with a look that read 'what was going on?'. "And, have children right away."

"Well of course Levi. After all, I did choose you!" she yelled happily as the two of them walked out the door leaving everyone in the room stunned.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm not a fan of the ship, so, I don't really ship anyone. But, it never really bothered me too much...


End file.
